


Bruce Wayne's Worst Break-up

by DerWortschmied



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Dark, Evil, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:22:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24577516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerWortschmied/pseuds/DerWortschmied
Summary: It's the future, Bruce and Selina have been married for a decade. Bruce couldn't be happier. Until, in one split second, everything changes for the worse.(Disclaimer: This is my second attempt on a upsetting and maybe disturbing fan fiction. It references child abuse and includes borderline domestic abuse. Proceed only if you're not deeply affected by those themes.)
Relationships: Selina Kyle & Bruce Wayne, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Bruce Wayne's Worst Break-up

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,  
> this is my second attempt at a genuinely upsetting fan fiction. Unlike the first one, which involved more of shock value, this one doesn't have any description of sexual acts (which genuinely made me feel uneasy after I wrote), but it does imply that sex between a minor and an adult happened in the past.  
> The reason for the return to this topic is simply, it's just the the gets me the most visceral adverse reaction.  
> Like the other one, I didn't proof read it but I did try to give it a little more care, made easier by the fact it's not as overt as the last one.  
> Thank you for reading, be upset.

The air in the Batcave was cold. Bruce didn’t care. Sat on his chair he couldn’t take his eyes from the girl sparring with the robotic dummy. Helena Wayne, his daughter. He was ensorcelled, even though the girl favored the crossbow and trick bolts, her moves were graceful and precise, every strike to be the last.

In many ways, she was unlike her older brother, and so was the father-daughter relationship between the girl and Bruce. Damian was a child conceived by deceit; his mother drugged the Batman to “alleviate” the Dark Knight of his consent, motivated by the eugenic goal to create the perfect heir to the League of Assassins as much as it was by lust. The boy was unknown to his father, raised in secret and trained to be as lethal as humanely possible, only to be left at the Wayne doorstep by age ten, to be raised and trained by the Batman. Damian was emotionally and socially scarred, determined to kill his enemies.

Helena was the opposite. Bruce and Selina got engaged soon after they found out about her pregnancy, and despite their trauma and dangerous lifestyle they did try their best to raise the little girl. She grew up in a loving home, surrounded by all of the former Robins, whom she came to call her uncles, and Batfamily allies, whom she saw as family. Helena was the little princess, sweet and with an incredible sharp mind. She did not take to the family tradition of silent brooding, quite the contrary, she spared no words, captivating those around her, specially Batman’s fellow Justice Leaguers. Helena admired Superman, but would always comment how Batman was her favorite.

Despite their differences, Bruce loved all his children, yet it was a not-well-kept secret he had a soft spot for the youngest. The others didn’t mind, not even Damian, for it was an opinion they all shared.

Helena’s hair was tightened to a messy bun, otherwise the black locks would reach her shoulders. Her blue eyes focused on the robot, intense like a cat staring at its prey. Her slender body sliding through the air, lit by the cave’s lamps, barely breaking sweat. She wanted to impress her father, and Bruce smiled.

Years ago, Alfred convinced Bruce to replace the cave’s lighting system for lights that mimic natural sunlight, in anticipation for the birth of Mar’i Grayson, Bruce’s granddaughter. Helena loved the lights, saying they brought in the Kryptonians too, she had always been fascinated by aliens, the stars and even dreamt of being a Green Lantern so she could the cosmos.

Despite being sunshine personified, she also did well in the shadows. She idolized her older brother, Damian, who taught her how to blend in the darkness, striking and retreating to the shadows without being seen. She was so capable she could knock out an older boy with a single hit.

Bruce sighed. Older boys. It was no secret that Helena had a childish crush on her brother’s friend, Jonathan Kent. Nothing overt or inappropriate, but enough to make the young man feel uncomfortable around the girl, although the attempts at distancing himself only made her even more interested. The old Wayne had asked Clark for an insight on the young Kryptonian behavior, an oddity given his otherwise incredible charming demeanor, but it seems he doesn’t like talking about the subject.

Bruce loved his daughter. He couldn’t be prouder.

Yet, in less than a second, his heart was broken. A red gleam crossed his eyes, ozone filled his nostrils, followed by the smell molten metal and burnt plastic. Helena’s eyes shining red, she blasted the robot’s head.

* * *

“You could’ve told me.” Bruce said, looking at his wife holding the tears in, barely concealing them with a stern face. “I love our daughter. I love you.” He looked at her eyes. “Nothing would’ve change, I would forgive you. I still can forgive you, but hiding it, lying to me” His face relaxed, revealing a frown. “It hurts.”

Bruce had come a long way, being more comfortable with his emotions, yet he seldom showed vulnerability to anyone else but Selina. She was speechless.

“Cat, I love you.” Bruce said, as his eyes watered up, no longer able to contain it. “I love Helena. Hell, I’m not even mad at him, Clark’s is like a brother to me.”

Selina flinched. “Clark is not Helena’s father.” She spouted, suddenly, as a response to Superman’s name.

“I know, I’m her father and nothing can ever change that. That’s not why angry. I’m not angry, Selina, I’m sad you hid it from me.” He said, noticing how she turned her face away.

“That’s not what I meant.” She slurred, erupting into tears.

This time, it was Bruce who was speechless. As pieces of a dark puzzle, memories, information, assumptions started to move in his head, aligning into a vile twisted truth. Bruce never thought it was possible, he never could have, even with the overwhelming evidence. His sadness was quickly turning into boiling anger.

“Who is, then?” He asked, his face turning red. “Who?” He was louder, as if trying to deafen the truth whispering on his ears. “There weren’t many Kryptonian men back then. Who was it, Selina, Zod?” His eyes were piercing her.

She didn’t answer.

“How could you? How? He was a thirteen….” He screamed at her.

“Fourteen. He was fourteen.” Selina interrupted, almost instinctively and between hiccups.

“A child, Selina. A little boy. How could you?” Bruce could barely contain himself. His wife and his best friend’s son, a boy barely in his teens. Everything made sense and yet everything lost its meaning, nothing was right and he wanted it to be a sick joke, yet his anger grounded him, proving it was all real.

“I….” She started, interrupted by a hiccup. “I don’t know.”

“You…” His glared at her, pointing his finger. “You don’t know? You don’t know how you took advantage of a child? For god’s sake, Clark is your friend.” He roared.

“It was just once.” Her face was swollen by her crying.

“’Just’ once? ‘Just’ once?” Bruce was fighting to not do something he would regret later. “Once too many times. A child, Selina. A goddamn child.”

“I’m sorry.” She said, multiple times.

“Do you have any idea of what you did? Being sorry is not enough. I don’t even know what would be enough.” He breathed deeply. “You promised me no more crimes. No. More. Crimes. But you had to your worst act, hadn’t you?”

“He was in Gotham. I was watching this landlord who evicted families to develop the land, leaving hundreds homeless.” She started, sobering.

Bruce was paralyzed. What was she going to tell him? How she used a kid? He could barely react.

“He saw me. Asked me what I was doing, if he could help. I prefer to work alone but that night I wanted to come home earlier. For you.” Selina looked at Bruce, her eyes were red and her face wet, she tried to hold his hand. He moved hand away. “I said yes. He did in a couple minutes what would’ve taken hours. When we were done, I don’t know why I just….” She made an expression of disgust. “I just noticed how tall he had grown, and I tried to kiss him. He stopped me. I tried again. He didn’t stop me.”

“You took advantage of a child.” Bruce wasn’t screaming, he was still angry, but the sadness was back, listening to her telling him that made him feel confused and revolted. “You used the fact you’re older and a figure of authority, an associate of the League, and when he showed better sense than you, you insisted.” When he said he wanted to talk to her, he thought she would confess to an affair with Clark, he would try to understand how Clark of all people would cheat on his wife, he would forgive both and move on with his life. This was so much worse, unforgivable. “You raped a boy.”

“I didn’t know.” She muttered.

“You didn’t know? You didn’t know what you were doing was something bad, evil even? How didn’t you know, Selina? How?” Bruce raised his voice again.

“I didn’t know he was Helena’s father. Later that night, we, I mean you and me…” She spoke, before being interrupted.

“Stop.” Bruce’s stomach turned, the very idea of what she was about to say was beyond nauseating. Was she trying to hurt him even more? “I’m Helena’s father. Nothing will ever change that, I love her.” He sighed deeply. “I just don’t know if she has a mother. Selina, I thought I loved you, I thought I could forgive you forever, but it seems you don’t even grasp what you did wrong or why it’s wrong. There’s no way to hide it and Helena will need the Kent’s help. God knows what Clark will do when he finds out what you did with his son.” He turned his back to her, walking towards the room door. “I need to collect myself.” He inhaled deeply. “And what we will do about you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I did try to build some fluff to then break it. Sorry. This type of fic is literally me just writing non stop about subjects I don't usually do.


End file.
